plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
225px |health = 6 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Crazy |tribe = History Zombie |ability = While in your hand: This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. |flavor text = It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains."}} Valkyrie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play, and has 6 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives her +2 every time a zombie is destroyed when the zombie hero is holding her in their hand. Origins Her name and appearance are based on a valkyrie, one of a host of female figures in Norse mythology who chooses those who may die in battle and those who may live. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in your hand:' This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Strategies With Valkyrie is a unique card, starting with no strength points. However, while she is in the player's hand, she gains 2 strength points for every zombie that was destroyed. This allows the player to keep her until late-game when she becomes capable of destroying anything or play her early to mid-game where she has a decent amount of strength points and can become a threat. It is best to play this zombie later in the game, due to many zombies having most likely been destroyed at that point, therefore, making this zombie even more powerful. If the player does not want to go offensive at the moment, they can use the Valkyrie due to her high base health, making her tough to defeat, even with little strength, although it can be useless to play her without strength. Try to keep this in your hand during the mulligan, or at the start of the game to maximize her ability. Since the Crazy class has a lot of zombies with low health such as Barrel of Deadbeards and , the player shouldn't have much trouble boosting her. In addition, the Crazy class also has many cards that do damage to plants blocking Valkyrie, such as Conga Zombie and The Chickening. Each Crazy hero has their own strategy with Valkyrie. Professor Brainstorm is arguably the best hero to use with Valkyrie. He can use Teleport to play a very powerful Valkyrie on an empty lane during the Zombie Tricks phase without the threat of plant tricks. Lurch for Lunch can also be used on Valkyrie, which will make her do a bonus attack, landing heavy damage on a plant in her way or the plant hero. Electric Boogaloo has access to instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm to clear the way for Valkyrie, along with stat boosting tricks such as Vitamin Z to boost her, or Maniacal Laugh to easily end the game with Frenzy. Impfinity can [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] plants in Valkyrie's way, or combine her with Laser Base Alpha to make her more dangerous. Z-Mech, on the other hand, will probably have more difficulty boosting her, but he can boost her health with Rock Wall or protect her from damage with Escape through Time. If you are playing as Impfinity, avoid using Firefighter, Mixed-Up Gravedigger, or In-Crypted, because her stats could be reset. It is also worth noting that gravestones destroyed by s won't charge up Valkyrie's strength. Against It is best to Bounce Valkyrie if she has high strength since when bounced, she loses all of her strength points. Alternatively, the player can also use an instant-kill trick such as . Avoid having no plants to block this, because you can lose the game easily. Freezing her is also a good idea. If you are playing against Professor Brainstorm, and he plays a lot of cheap and weak zombies, be careful as he can use Teleport and Lurch for Lunch on Valkyrie to end your game quickly. A possible way to prevent it is by using Brainana. You can also use Shamrocket or if they manage to survive until the next turn. Gallery Valdary.jpg|Valkyrie's statistics Valkyrie card.png|Valkyrie's card ValkyrieHHighStrength.png|Valkyrie with 16 due to eight zombies destroyed on the field Valkyrie in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Valkyrie in the Multiplayer menu 25Strength7HealthValkyriePvZH.jpg|Valkyrie with 25 /7 SquashonValkyrie.jpg|Squash being used on Valkyrie V426kyrie.jpg|A 42 /6 Valkyrie card LawnmowerDestroyingValkyrie.jpg| being used on Valkyrie Valkyrie died.png|Valkyrie destroyed ManiacalLaughonValkyrie.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being used on Valkyrie FBKernelValkyrieJollyWinter.png|Valkyrie on the Feastivus Bundle valk4111rie.jpg|A Valkyrie with 41 /11 and Frenzy Valkyrieattacking.png|Valkyrie attacking ValkyrieCardImage.png|Valkyrie's card image Sugary treat being used on valk.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Valkyrie Rock Wall being used on Valk.png|Rock Wall being used on Valkyrie OvershootValk.png|Valkyrie with the Overshoot trait Valk conjured by Ett.jpg|Valkyrie's statistics after being Conjured by Escape through Time Old Valkyrie stats.png|Valkyrie's statistics ValkyrieHDescription.png|Valkyrie's statistics Valkyrie silhouette.jpeg|Valkyrie's silhouette Receiving Valkyrie.jpeg|The player receiving Valkyrie from a Premium Pack Valkyrie on title screen.jpeg|Valkyrie on the title screen Trivia *In the old title screen, the Valkyrie appears without her pink makeup on her cheeks. However, she appears with the makeup in-game. *Potted Powerhouse, Trickster, Valkyrie and Reincarnation are the only cards that have an ability that takes place only while in the plant or zombie hero's hand. *Her description mentions that the only thing she can sing is "Braaaaains." However, she sings another song when she is played. *She has the most health of all zombies in the Crazy class. *She, Orchestra Conductor, Barrel of Deadbeards, Mystery Egg , and Cat Lady are the only zombie cards that start out with no strength. *If a zombie that is hiding in a gravestone is destroyed, this will not gain any strength. Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies